


The Hood Fantasy

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: Oliver and Felicity give the old suit a new memory ;)I suck at summary's its my first time writing smut so please be kind





	The Hood Fantasy

It had been a long day, the vertigo had messed with his head in so many ways but given a much need clarinet in another. Now back at the bunker after his amazing fierce wife had gone after him to stop him from getting himself killed he wanted to thank and apologize to her in the best way he knows how… Quentin had left, they was finally alone and maybe really he just wanted to make a new memory in the old suit….

“So you want to get changed so we can go home?” Felicity moved her arms around his neck looking up at him   
“I was thinking about taking this old suit out for a spin” moving his hands to her waist and pulling her close  
“Really? What were you thinking?” her eyes were blown with lust and he knew she’d spend the night teasing if she could  
“I think you know what” he lowered his lips to hers, pouring every sorry and every thank you he could into it, he swept his tongue into her mouth causing her to moan, a noise he lived to hear, their tongues doing a dance he knew too well, she lowered her hands his chest and fisted his suit pulling him closer whilst his own hands made their way over her glorious ass straight to her thighs he lifted her up into her arms, he kissed his way down her jaw to her neck, biting on her pulse making her gasp and grip his hair. 

He walked her over to the conference table, lowering her to the edge of the table before pushing off her coat, Felicity slowly unzipped his suit jacket looking straight into his eyes as she stood to push it off, she lifted her arms much like she did the first time they had made love he freed her shirt from her skirt before pulling off and throwing it to the ground, next to go was her bra then he couldn’t contain himself he wanted to kiss every surface of her body that he could, he started back on neck picking up where he left off, slowly making his way over her collarbone then taking her right breast into his mouth “Oliver” a breathy moan left her mouth, he carried on kissing, sucking, nipping as she held his head to her chest squirming in front of him, he moved over to her left breast giving that the same attention he had given to the right, she pulled him back and stood straight before kissing him with such ferocity and lust he was surprised he didn’t cum right there, she drug her nails over the back off his neck making him growl, she always knew what he needed, she moved her hands under his shirt slowly running her fingers up his chest then finally removed his shirt breaking their kiss, she kissed just below his chin working her way down until she reached his navel, she unzipped the pants but didn’t get far, Oliver pulled her back up standing him in front of her him.

He turned her around causing her to gasp, he bite her neck then soothed the area with his tongue while unzipping her skirt “You have no idea what you do to me in these skirts” he smirked, the skirt dropped to the floor and turned around in a hurry “why don’t you show me?” she put her hand into his boxers and gripped him, she was going to kill him, he pulled her hand away and walked her back never breaking eye contact, she hit the table and he lifted her onto it, he pushed her to lay down and she spread her legs he took a step back to look at her her lips was swollen, she was already panting and ready he could smell her from here, that was the only drug he needed her sweet tangy taste, he couldn’t wait any longer, he took a seat in front of her and kissed from her ankles to the inside of thighs, blowing over her core she whimpered, she was spread out like a feast for him and he was more then willing to tuck in, he licked over a clit making her gasp out his name he carried over teasing her till she was begging for more it didn’t take long “Please...Oliver” he pushed a finger into her then two slowly bringing her to her high, he growled onto her clit and that pushed her over the edge she screamed his name which echoed in the bunker, he worked her through her orgasm bringing her down.

He stood looking down at her, she opened her eyes lazily he always loved how she looked after it never failed to make him hard and in leather pants it wasn’t very uncomfortable, she rose up sitting straight pulling him down for a sloppy kiss he loved these types of kisses were she was still out of it from her orasgm but still trying. “I need you right now” she whispered into his ear, she pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees, taking him into her hand and pumping him spreading the pre cum on the tip “If you carry on doing that this will be over a lot quicker than i’d like” she smiled before letting go, he stepped between her legs she brought her legs around his waist holding him in place. He entered her at slow pace, they both gasp, this was something he’d never tire of, he loved the feel of her around him, they stared into each others eyes taking a moment to savour this feeling, then he kissed her like there was no tomorrow while thrusting into her, he started slow, he wanted this last… he broke their kiss and ducked his head down to her breasts taking one in his mouth while he hand worked the other making her arch her back pushing her chest to him “Oh god Oliver!” with the hand that was holding her leg he lifted it high making him hit that sweet spot inside of her “Fuck!” he carried on thrusting into her now at a punishing pace, he could feel his own release coming, he lowered his hand to her bundle of nerves rubbing her clit, he moved his head from her breast to her neck biting and nipping, he felt her walls start to tighten around him “Oh god! I'm so close” she dug her nails into back and he was sure he would have marks by morning, she screamed his name milking him for what he was worth, he finally let go and pumped into her a few more times before hitting his own high with her name on his lips.

He came back down panting into her neck as Felicity stroked his hair, he gave himself a mitune to let her hold him and comfort him before kissing her neck then moving up to her lips, this time the kiss wasn’t hurried or full of lust it was a gentle kiss one he needed at that moment.  
“Well that was certainly the best way to end this terrible day” she smiled up at him  
“Best way to apologize and to thank you, plus when you have such a sexy wife you just can’t help yourself” he leaned his forehead on hers “Let's go home”

As Felicity got dressed, Oliver took the suit off hoping to never have to use it again this suit was a reminder that he had changed for the better and for now it was time to get back to basic’s, he put his work suit on and watched Felicity tidy herself up, when she was finally dressed and ready, he took her hand and walked to the elevator, he knew leaving the team would be hard for her but it's what he needed right now and she’d understand or at least support him even though she’ll be going out of her minded worried but it would her time to focus on her company and since he was now jobless she was the breadwinner. Now he needed to make things right with William, he has tell him the truth about being drugged, hopefully his son would actually want to talk to him he’d understand if he didn’t but he had to try.


End file.
